1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child proof safety caps and more particularly pertains to a new safety dispensing cap for deterring children from gaining access to harmful liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child proof safety caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, child proof safety caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child proof safety caps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,524; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,487; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,437; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,794 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,521.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety dispensing cap. The inventive device includes an inner cap adapted to be attached to a container, a delivery nozzle extending upward from the inner cap, an outer cap disposed around the inner cap for rotational and axial movement relative thereto, a first valve for controlling flow through the nozzle, and a second valve for controlling flow through the nozzle. The outer cap must be moved both axially and circumferentially on the inner cap to open the first and second valves.
In these respects, the safety dispensing cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of deterring children from gaining access to harmful liquids.